


Cheesy Cookies

by themuffintitan



Category: South Park
Genre: Christmas, Cookies!, Crushes, Fluff, Gift, M/M, best friends with benefits for a while basically ehheheheheh, cryde - Freeform, lots and lots of complaining, mmmmmmmMMMMMMHOOOO, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuffintitan/pseuds/themuffintitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is the worst time of year, especially for someone who lives in South Park, where the weather is awful and everything is chaos. But, for some reason, Christmas time is a good time? One person who just doesn't understand is the almighty Craig Tucker.</p><p>This is the story where Craig Tucker is taught by his lovable crush Clyde Donovan, who is as straight as a line ( until after midnight at least ) about what Christmas is all about, and why he should learn to love it as much as he does. Maybe even more.</p><p>also apologies for any typos, i'm really really tired heheh ( excuses for not revising as usual )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesy Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazardousAmbition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazardousAmbition/gifts).



> mmmmmMMMMMMMMHHOOOOOOOOOOOO WE'VE GOT SOME NICE FLUFFY STUFF RIGHT HERE, RIGHT HERE
> 
> my buddy hazardousAmbition gifted me a little christmas cryde fic this morning, so I wanted to get into the christmas spirit ( 7 days before Halloween ) and give her a nice one back <3  
> This will have multiple chapters , I hope, so lets see if I can keep it up with school pwning my butt
> 
> go read hazardousAmbition's fic would ya it's great so far two chapters in one day holy cow

In South Park, the weather is always cold. It doesn’t matter if it’s summer or winter fall or whatever season you decide, everyone is carrying around at least a light jacket. Hell, lots of kids wear their snow hats year-around.

So, when the harsh winter months come around, not everyone is too excited. We’re already layering coats on and freezing our asses off, how about we add 8 inches of snow onto that. Ah, yes, pull out your shovels and hairdryers to melt the ice under your car’s hood and finally start it up, it’s the beginning of an 8 month winter wonderland. Except, there’s one exception?

You’d it would be New Year’s, but that can’t be it. There are too many people drunk off their asses and there is black ice everywhere. A fuck ton of traffic you have to drive through. People kissing each other as a tradition. And all you wake up to is a hangover rather than a great start to a new year.

Halloween? Nah. There’s candy with razor blades in them and sometimes it’s not even candy at all, rather, drugs disguised to look like candy. Not to mention the shit ton of insane people, going on murdering sprees and dressing up like children icons to mess and probably molest them. You’ve got your shitty movies too.

Thanksgiving, nah. People getting fat and food poisoning. You also have to see your distant family and in-laws. We all know how much fun that is. Columbus Day? He was a dick anyway. Basically, all of the the winter and holidays suck serious ass, except apparently, one. This is what I don’t get at all whatsoever:

There is one holiday that is basically a combination of absolutely **_everything_** I just mentioned. You fucking know what I’m talking about.

Fucking Christmas time is a time where all the adults get drunk and hungover while the kids munch down on enough candy to give them diabetes. You kiss under a little clipping from a plant that just hangs from the door frame, probably long dead which needles falling onto the hardwood. The snow is at it’s worst during the center of the winter months, black ice making you slip under your own feet and people crash their cars into every passerby. Fucking god, with everyone getting fat there are sleazy old men dressing up like Santa Claus to get kids to approach them. Again, witht ehs hitty movies that have existed since the 1940’s.

But oh fucking hell, it’s so much worse. You’ve got repetitive songs playing on the radio non-stop 24/7 for two whole months, awful food that makes you sick to your stomach but it still returns every year, houses catching on fire from shitty decorating and white dads that don’t know how to be handy and work electrical cords with blinking lights. All the kid’s favorite cartoons being ruined with Christmas specials and all your favorite channels have the fuck-ass animated Santa Claus at the corner of the screen. Moms screeching in the aisles of your local Target while outside you hear the same annoying little bell being rung by all those kind people asking for donations to whatever society they work for.

All this fucking nonsense, and Christmas is the acceptable holiday. The one to be expected when you ask someone, “What is your favorite holiday?” Christmas, of all holidays. It’s fucking ironic how this excuse of the Purge is a day to celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ. Jesus Christ, make it stop like you made it start.

As you can tell, this fucking holiday is not exactly one of my favorites. Call me a Scrooge, a Grinch, whatever. They’re pretty acceptable, considering the story I’m about to begrudgingly tell. Oh, you thought this was going to be me complaining about Christmas for thousands of words? Well if that’s what you think, then you can just pack your bags and close your browser. Right now. Unfortunately, this won’t be rhyming, just like any other Christmas classic you’d read with your younger cousins.

Little did I know, all that I’ve typed up here would shift and change into something I’d probably experience the rest of my life. All this Christmas garbage can be learned to be loved by everyone, even the cynical, asshole of a dude named Craig Tucker, or, me.

How did this all happen, you ask? The shitty rollercoaster of holidays all started when a best friend of mine popped in on my doorstep with a tin of little gingerbread cookies in his shivering fingers, which were blooming red from the icy air. His cheeks were rosy and he was sniffling, nose and ears frozen and accenting the color of his face with pinkish shades. His big, bright green eyes made it seem like the trees still had leaves and when his lips curled into a smile when I answered the door, it was like the night had ended. It could’ve melted all the snow within a 50 foot radius.

“Hey, Craig!” he said, excitedly. I could easily see his teeth chattering under his lips and his warm breath being set free into the air through his nose. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

“What the hell are you doing outside. It’s freezing,” I replied. My ankles and feet were chilly from standing in the doorway, letting the cold air inside.

He opened his mouth to reply, but was quickly interrupted by my mother making her way down the steps, muttering with her hands rubbing her arms, “ Why is it so cold, down here.. I thought I-” She looked over at me and Ruby ( who was hiding behind me and observing ) and gasped.

“Clyde Donovan, it is in the negatives outside! Get your butt in here before your dad finds you frozen in the street!” she exclaimed, grabbing Clyde’s wrist and pulling him in.

* * *

“Uh, well my dad and I still try to make cookies without my mom every year, and we didn’t know how much of what to use and yeah, they came out alright but there were waayyy to many,” Clyde laughed. “He told me to try giving some to the neighbors but not many people are home.” He was still sniffling a little bit but he cheeks and ears looked like they’d thawed a bit. His fingers gripped the blanket wrapped around his back while he sat nuzzling his chin into it for warmth.

My mom just sat on the chair a few feet away from the sofa in her pajamas smiling while she continued to reach her fingers into the tin, grabbing little pastries and gingerbread cookies one after one. She had just brushed her hair and probably came down for her usual glass of water before bed, it was nearly 11:00 pm when Clyde came up and knocked on the door.

“So your dad sent you out at 10:30 tonight to give them away?” she laughed. Clyde went to rub his neck like he normally did when he was embarrassed.

“Well, no one was really home to take them so I was out all night, haha. You guys were my last stop, thankfully.” He looked to me when he spoke, flashing sleepy eyes and a smile. His cheeks were bright pink, but it could’ve easily been a different reason than why mine started to grow warm.

My mom chuckled. “Well, I know you only live next door, but there is no way I’m letting you outside again until morning. I’ll call your dad, Clyde. For now just go ahead and stay the night,” my mom said. “I’ll just go upstairs and go to sleep then. Craig, make sure Clyde has somewhere warm to sleep. Night boys. Night Ruby,” She took the paper towel in her hand and filled it with a few cookies before walking back upstairs to her bedroom. Ruby only yawned and followed behind, and I waved to them through the railing of the staircase.

The living room lights were off, leaving our smaller than expected Christmas tree to do the work of lighting the room. We didn’t have many decorations to fill our house with, but Clyde still sat bundled up in his blanket, unable to wipe his dumb grin off of his face. He turned back to me with his lips curled and eyebrows raised. The lights reflected in his glassy eyes as they stared into mine.

“Did you try any? Are they any good?” Clyde asked. I could hear excitement in his voice from the sudden stay-over. I hadn’t ever reached out to grab a sweet from the tin in the time Clyde had been here so far. Christmas cookies were shit, honestly.

“ I don’t want your cheesy Christmas cookies,” I grumbled to him. He didn’t seem to ever care how much of an asshole I was to him because he could see right through me and tell that I wasn’t trying to be mean, but he always tried his best to act offended, the fucking drama queen.

“ The cookies aren’t cheesy, that’s nasty. They’re supposed to be sweet. Who puts cheese in cookies?” Or he can be a smartass.

“Ha. Ha.” I laughed sarcastically. I still leaned down to pinch a weird looking cookie with a Hershey kiss pressed in the middle and transport it to my mouth. As I bit into it, Clyde clenched his fists and gave a hopeful smile. It was sweet and crumbly, but in a nice way. That didn’t mean I still couldn’t jack with him.

“They’re shit,” I snarled, throwing the cookie on the table. Clyde groaned and covered his hands with his face. I only laughed and pulled his hands down, making sure he wasn’t about to cry. He pushed my hands away and turned around.

“Dude, I was kidding,” I said, holding a loose fist to my mouth like normal when I end up smiling. Clyde crossed his arms, causing the blanket to fall off of his shoulders and around his waist. He scoffed and unfolded his arms to pick it up and wrap it around himself again, ignoring me more than he was before.

“I know, you’re just being an asshole again, “ he said. Although he was turned around, from the side I could still see his pink cheeks bunched up as if he were smiling. He’s the one being an asshole too, thinking he could hide that from me.

I grabbed his shoulders and turned him around manually with my own strength. His eyes squinted a bit in surprise, and his lips stopped making an effort to hide his toothy grin.  My heart fluttered and I chuckled along with him. How the hell does he do this to me. Maybe I didn’t want to smile after that joke. Maybe I meant what I said, those cookies were better tasting than bird crap scraped off the sidewalk.

“They were good,” I told him, and he just pulled me into a hug, and my smile crumbled a bit. Well, shit. I’m being held. This is nice. Everything’s fine.

What Clyde didn’t know was how massive of a crush there was for him lingering around with me everywhere I went. Why the hell would I tell him that? Clyde thinks that when you have a girlfriend, you should love her and treat her nicely, give her tons of hugs and cuddles and shit, but for whatever reason it was perfectly okay with a dude as long as there was a better reason behind it, like for warmth or whatever. Otherwise, “Dude no that’s gay.”

It was a shame that if things ever made out to how _I_ dreamed they would be, Clyde would be getting nothing but gay. He still stood there hugging me for longer than I thought he would. Clyde gave me hugs and told me he loved me all the time, so I was used to getting startled and cooling down my face before Clyde could let go and notice my face was colored. But, for some reason, Clyde didn’t let go. The hug lasted a longer time-span than normal friendship hugs did. I wanted to say something, but unfortunately, my gay emotions got over me. Now, this wasn’t about me not wanting Clyde to let go, it was more like my heart got the better of me, I stopped breathing, my face started to fume and I wouldn’t have been surprised if steam didn't start coming out of my ears. His arms were wrapped around mine, so I couldn’t do anything to push him away. I just sat there, fingers twitching and feeling his slow, warm breaths run down my back, and sometimes through my shirt when he would shift his head comfortably. When my train of thought started to start back up again I came into realization that his chest was pressed against mine and I could feel his heart beat calmly. It would’ve felt relaxing if I wasn't going nuts and blushing like crazy.  I took a small gulp and tried to hold back my stutters.

“Uh.. C-Clyde,” I muttered. He gave me a tighter squeeze and I gave an almost silent whimper from being crushed. Upon hearing that he let go of me and brought his arms back to his lap and scratched one of his wrists, unable to make eye-contact.

“S-sorry,” he stuttered. “You’re really warm.”

I hated how he could actually make me feel even more embarrassed than I was already. My right hand was to my mouth again, covering my pursed lips. _God, I hate his guts. I can’t stop smiling because of this asshole.  He does this on purpose, I swear._

Clyde only giggled and flipped the blanket over his head like a hoodie and wrapped himself up, followed by an affectionate flop onto my side of the couch, draping his stomach over my legs.

“You’re a nerd,” I said, patting his head. Damn, his hair was really fucking soft. I had to resist the urge of letting my fingers relax and twirl in his fluffy brown locks. It kind of felt like the fuzz you could feel on a new teddy bear or a pillow, except much longer. _Clyde is a fucking teddy bear. Dammit stop thinking about that when you can’t hug him like one._

Clyde’s voice erupted from the couch cushion his face was currently buried in, muffled anf quiet. I didn’t understand a word he said.

“What the hell did you say,” I asked, subconsciously patting his upper back with both of my palms. _Do best friends normally do this to each other? Hell if I know._

Clyde whined into the cushion and rolled onto his side, facing me. His hair was sitting differently from how it normally did, his hair was laying over his forehead and droopy green irises, and to finish off the complete look of a drunken dumbass, he had the stupidest grin stitched under his nose.

“Yeah, but I’m youurr nerd.” He poked my stomach with his dumb football fingers and somehow, this time, I managed to keep from flinching. I had hoped that after I’ve known him for 6 years he had forgotten how fucking ticklish I was. Clyde snuggled himself into the blanket even more, burying his nose into it and pulling his knees tighter into his chest ( or at least as far as he could go without breaking my thighs ).

He asked mid-yawn, “ Are we…. hmm… sleeping in your room?” I hummed in reply, we really should be getting to bed like Mom had told us to. I really didn’t want to sleep, though.

Only because I knew that first thing tomorrow morning my family would be dragging me along to go Christmas shopping for gifts and candy, meaning I’ll be living with a sore back the entire evening and accidently getting high on peppermint fumes.

Clyde sat up again and stood up, already heading up the stairs to my room. This was almost a routine. My legs felt a little draft of cool air when Clyde sat up. I was upset. I could’ve sat there the whole night, maybe even fall asleep. But I knew that the warmth of my own bed would be as much of comfort, if not more, especially with Clyde right at my side. This time we didn’t even have to wait for my family to fall asleep.

We reached our destination and Clyde threw his blanket on the ground and immediately dove under the covers on top of my mattress. He gripped the pillow he always squeezes whenever he stays over, ( it’s really my favorite, but there’s nothing I can do about it now, ) and huddled up against the wall ( also my favorite spot, but I didn’t complain, it’d smell like him later. creepy for a 14 year old, I know. ) in the same position he always sits in.

He’s pretty predictable, at least when you’ve had numerous sleepovers with him. I said he grips the pillow like it’s a person at first, but Clyde’s Straight-Guy ego doesn’t quit until after midnight apparently. I’d hop under my own covers, back facing him. I don’t know how long the wait is, because I always lose track the second he chucks the pillow completely off the bed and across the room, and proceeding to hug me from behind, arms wrapped around my side and sometimes even intertwining a leg with my own.

This time his fingers feel icy to the touch, I could feel the difference between his arms and his hands through my shirt. He could tell his hands were freezing me, I could tell, because he just kept his arms straight and hands away from my torso. His heart is beating through my shirt again, this time on my back. I could feel his slow, steady breathing on the shell of my ears and neck, and the sound was so comforting, I felt I was surrounded by clouds or whatever you can use to describe calm. _Walking on clouds, pff. Twitterpated._

_I know I’m going insane when I reference fucking Disney movies. I like this guy so much I’m fucking acting like him._

You could almost believe that he was asleep, just silently holding his best friend while he slept, probably dreamed. But I knew he was awake. Every once in awhile I’d hear a low, satisfied sigh come from behind me, or a quick little squeeze to remind me that he was there. I never found myself nervous in this kind of environment. There’d come a point in the night that I wouldn’t care if my own dad walked in on us. Nighttime is bliss, I could describe it. With Clyde, anyway.

Although Clyde doesn’t even know, during the times where Clyde willingly scoots over and completely embraces me under the warm sheets, I feel as though I’m drowning in my own feelings. Usually they mean nothing, I can tie them down, defeat my emotions. But the feeling of being cared for, in these nights, it seems to overload and start erupting from me. I start to become surrounded by it. It makes me feel sleepy and happy and even a little loopy.  I enjoy it. God, whether Clyde knows it or not, he’s making me feel loved by the one I have a fucking uncontrollable crush on. Sure, it’s not kissing, cuddling, saying, “I love you,” but it’s love whether it’s in a friendship or not.

Eventually it consumes me that night, as usual, and I completely forget about all the things needed to do tomorrow. My eyes drooped and they slowly shut until all I witnessed was warm, comforting blackness.

****  
  
  


And I don’t know if I was imagining it, but I thought I heard a soft “Goodnight,” before someone kissed the top of my head, and I fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> if you thought this was some good fluffy stuff you just wait it gets so so so so so much better :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))
> 
>  
> 
> i luv me some good fluff tbh


End file.
